Merry Go Round/transcript
https://tvokids.com/transcript/126193x/school-age/bitz-and-bob/videos/merry-go-round The theme song plays. Eight-year-old inventor Bitz and her younger brother Bob pop up into an attic full of toys. It sings BITZ AND BOB, BITZ AND BOB, BITZ AND BOB AH, AH-AH, AH-AH Bitz wears a denim jacket with pins, a pink skirt, a construction tool belt, goggles and holds a large pencil. She builds a beautiful castle. The song continues HER NAME IS BITZ, THE INVENTOR STEAM PINK ADVENTURER ENGINEER OR VISION KICKS NOTHING THAT THE GIRL CAN'T FIX Bob wears a cardboard box in his head and body to resemble a robot. The song continues HER SUPER SIDEKICK, BOX ROBOT OUTFIT TOGETHER, THEY WILL FIX IT, SO READY, SET, LET'S GO WE CAN WORK IT OUT WHOA-WHOA-WHOA, WHOA-WHOA AH, AH-AH, AH-AH WE CAN WORK IT OUT WE'LL INVENT A WAY THROUGH IDEAS AND PLAY BITZ AND BOB WILL SAVE THE DAY BITZ AND BOB, BITZ AND BOB BITZ AND BOB! They play with toys, appear on a boat, travel across an icy land, ride a bicycle and have fun with their toy friends. Then, Bitz runs across a sketched castle to end cheering up next to her brother and friends. The title of the show reads "Bitz and Bob" in big green and blue letters. Bitz adds a gear as a dot for the letter "i." The song ends. Today's episode is "Merry Go Round." Humming, Bitz winds up a musical merry go round in the attic. Bitz says I LOVE THIS. Bob says SEAHORSES ARE THE BEST KIND OF HORSES. Bitz says THIS IS REALLY, REALLY OLD. BUT IT STILL GOES ROUND AND ROUND. Bob pins and says ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND WE GO. They laugh. Bitz blows a paper windmill and says LIKE THIS. Bob says OH, YEAH. ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND! They both spin and laugh. Bitz says WHOO, WHOO! Bob says ROUND, ROUND... OOH! OH. (laughing) BEVEL AND ME LOVE GOING ROUND AND ROUND. Bitz says ME, TOO. Bitz places the paper windmill next to Purl. Bitz says THERE. HEY, WOULDN'T IT BE GREAT IF WE COULD REALLY RIDE THE MERRY-GO-ROUND? Bob gasps and says OH, YEAH! (BITZ LAUGHING) Bitz says ONE DAY ON FAR AWAY ISLAND, BITZ, BOB, AND THEIR FRIENDS WENT TO RIDE THE BIG BEACH MERRY-GO-ROUND. Through their imagination, the story comes to life. (wind whistling) Bitz, Bob and Bevel walk along a beach. Bitz says OOH, IT'S WINDY TODAY. Bob gasps and says LOOK, BITZ! THERE'S THE MERRY-GO-ROUND! Zip and Pop stand in an ice cream shop. Zip says ZIP! Pop says POP! Bevel says OH, AND ICE CREAM, TOO! Bob says OH. Bevel says LET'S GO. (BOB AND BITZ LAUGHING) Bitz sighs and yells PURL! Purl sits on a horse at the merry go round. Purl says FOR THE LAST TIME, GIDDY UP! Bitz says HELLO. Purl says OH, HELLO. Bitz says WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PURL? Purl says I'VE BEEN HERE FOR HOURS, BUT I CAN'T GET SEQUIN TO MOVE. Bitz says OH, SHE'S BEAUTIFUL. Purl says THANKS, BITZ. Bevel and Bob get an ice cream. Bevel says MMM, MMM, MMM. Bob says THANKS. Bitz says HMM. NOW, WHICH SEAHORSE SHALL I RIDE? Eating the ice cream, Bevel says MMM. Bitz says OOH. Purl says COME ON, GIDDY UP! Bob says I CAN'T WAIT TO HAVE A GO. CAN YOU? Bebel says SO, YOU JUST SIT THERE AND DON'T MOVE? I CAN TOTALLY DO THAT. Bob laughs and says NO, YOU DON'T JUST SIT THERE. YOU GO ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND. Purl says GIDDY UP! Bevel says OH. I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING. (laughing nervously) Bitz says THIS ONE! I'LL CALL HER... UH... TWINKY PINKY. Purl says GOOD NAME, BITZ. Bitz says THANKS, PURL. (BITZ GRUNTING) COME ON, EVERYONE! PICK YOUR SEAHORSES! (BOB LAUGHING) Bob says I WANT THE GREEN ONE! Bitz says OKAY. Purl says COME ON, OFF WE GO! (BOB GRUNTING) Bob hops onto a green seahorse and says I'M GOING TO CALL YOU... UH... THE KEEN GREEN MACHINE OR GREENY FOR SHORT. Bitz says OKAY. LET'S WIND THE KEY AND GET IT STARTED. Purl laughs and says OH! THERE'S A KEY? Bitz says OH. They laugh and turn the key. Bevel says UH, UM, UH... (BOB LAUGHING) (BEVEL GROANING) (MERRY-GO-ROUND PLAYING MUSIC) HMM. The merry go round spins. Purl says WHOO-HOO! Bitz says YEE-HAW, GIDDY UP! Bevel says HMM. (ZIP AND POP CHATTERING) (BEVEL SIGHING) Bevel walks away. Bob says WHOO, WHOO-HOO! WAY TO GO, KEEN GREEN MACHINE! Bitz says GIDDY UP, TWINKY PINKY! Purl says THIS IS GREAT! Bob says THIS IS THE BEST, ISN'T IT, BEVEL? BEVEL? At the ice cream shot, Bevel says UH-OH. UH... COME TO BEVEL, YOU FROSTY TREATS. Bob says BEVEL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE? Bevel says I'M WAITING TO GET SERVED. IT'S TAKING AGES. Bob says THAT'S BECAUSE ZIP AND POP ARE OVER HERE! Pop says POP! Bevel says THEY ARE? Zip says ZIP, ZIP, ZIP. Pop says POP, POP! Bob says COME ON! Bevel says SOON. BUT THE BEVEL IS JUST... UM... (ALL LAUGHING) (MUSIC ECHOING EERILY) (WHIMPERING)... Bevel's sight gets blurry. He rushes to the back of the ice cream shop counter. Bevel continues GUARDING THE STALL AGAINST, ER, UH, ICE-CREAM-EATING HAMSTERS. OOH, BOY, ARE THEY BAD. (HUMMING) Bob says BUT LOOK HOW MUCH FUN THIS IS, BEVEL! Bitz says GIDDY UP! (laughing) Pop says POP, POP! Bevel says CAN'T RIGHT NOW! I'M... WAITING FOR A DELIVERY OF SPRINKLES. Bob says COME ON, BEVEL! YOU'LL LOVE GOING ROUND AND ROUND. Bevel says I PREFER TO GO IN A STRAIGHT LINE, LIKE THIS. BYE! Bevel runs off. Pop says POP, POP, POP! The merry go round stops. Bob says HUH? BEVEL! WHERE'D YOU GO? Sadly, Purl says OH. IT'S WOUND DOWN. Bitz says IT'S OKAY. WE JUST NEED TO WIND THAT KEY TO GET IT GOING AGAIN. Purl says GOOD IDEA. Bob says I'M OFF TO FIND BEVEL. BACK SOON! Bevel stands looking to the sea. (BEVEL SIGHING) (BOB PANTING) Bob says WHAT'S WRONG, BEVEL? Bevel says HUH? UH, OH, NOTHING. JUST HANGING OUT WITH THIS, UH, THIS STICK. Bob says OH. Bevel says IT'S REALLY VERY INTERESTING. Bob says BUT WHY WON'T YOU COME ON THE MERRY-GO-ROUND? Bevel says TRUTH IS... I'VE NEVER BEEN ON ONE, AND I'M KIND OF NERVOUS. Bob says AW. I'LL HELP YOU. Bevel says YOU WILL? Bob says MM-HMM. FIRST, WE NEED TO GET SPINNING, LIKE THIS! WHOA! Bevel says UH... Bob says SPIN, SPIN, SPIN! (LAUGHING) NOW, YOU DO IT. Bevel says OKAY. (CLEARING THROAT) SPIN... SPIN... SPIN... (SHOUTING) (LAUGHING) Bevel falls over. Bevel UH, TOTALLY MEANT FOR THAT TO HAPPEN. UH, CAN WE TRY IT AGAIN? Bob says YEP, WE'LL DO IT TOGETHER. COME ON. SPIN, SPIN, SPIN! Bevel says WHOA... WHOA... Bob says SPIN, SPIN, SP... (BEVEL SHOUTING) (BEVEL GRUNTING) (BOB LAUGHING) He falls again and Bob imitates him. Bevel says UH, WHY IS THIS SO HARD? Bob says HMM. MAYBE WE NEED MORE HELP. All the friends have fun spinning. Purl says WHEE! (LAUGHING) THAT'S IT! Bob says ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND! WHOO! Bitz says COME ON, BEVEL. Bob says COME ON, BEVEL! (BEVEL PANTING) THAT'S IT! KEEP IT UP! They run around the merry go round. Bitz says KEEP IT UP, BEVEL! Bob says KEEP GOING! Purl says YOU CAN DO IT! Bob says BIT FASTER! Bevel says WELL, THIS ISN'T SO BAD. (BEVEL LAUGHING) Bob says DOING REALLY WELL! KEEP GOING! YAY! Now, Bevel runs alone around the merry go round as his friends watch him. Purl says YES! Bob says OOH, YEAH. Bitz says YAY! Purl says THAT'S BRILLIANT! Bitz says THAT'S IT! Purl says WHOO-HOO! Bevel says LOOK AT ME! THE BEVEL CAN GO ROUND AND ROUND. WHOO! Purl says YIPPEE! Bob says OKAY, BEVEL, ARE YOU READY? Bevel says I'M SUPER-BEVEL-READY. Purl says THEN PICK YOUR SEAHORSE, BEVEL! Bevel says UH... HMM. (BOB LAUGHING) UH... OOH. I CHOOSE... BLUE-YAH! Bob laughs. Bitz says WOW. Bevel says NOW, LET'S GO ROUND AND ROUND, PEOPLE! Bevel hops onto the seahorse and says YEE-HAW! Bitz says HERE WE GO. TURNING THE KEY! (GRUNTING) Bitz and Purl turn the key. Purl says UM... Bitz says OH. Purl says HUH? Bevel says I SAID, "YEE-HAW," PEOPLE. GIDDY UP! Purl says I THINK WE NEED TO TURN IT A BIT MORE. Bevel says OH. Bitz says RIGHT. UH, WE'LL HAVE YOU RIDING IN NO TIME! Bevel says YES! (BOTH GRUNTING) (SNAPPING) The key breaks. Bitz and Purl say OOH! Bitz says OH, NO! Purl says OH, DEAR. Bevel says IT'S A VERY SMOOTH RIDE. ALMOST LIKE WE'RE NOT MOVING. HOLD ON. WE'RE NOT MOVING! Bob says AW. IS IT BROKEN? Bevel says BROKEN? NO! NOW, THE BEVEL AND BLUE-YAH ARE NEVER GOING TO GO ROUND. Bitz says WE'LL FIX IT, BEVEL. SOMEHOW. (BOB GROANING) Purl says OH, UM... I COULD WIND SOME YARN AROUND IT. Purl takes a red yarn out of her bag. Bitz says OOH, OKAY. Bevel says DON'T WORRY, BLUE-YAH. WE'LL BE BACK IN THE RACE IN NO TIME. Purl says THERE! IT'S KEY-TURNING TIME! The girls try again but the key does not work. Purl says OOPS. Bitz says OH. Purl says IT WON'T HOLD. Bitz says OH. WE'LL HAVE TO FIND SOME OTHER WAY TO MAKE THE MERRY-GO-ROUND MOVE. Bevel says WHAT? THE BEVEL MIGHT NOT GET TO RIDE? THAT CAN'T HAPPEN. HELP BEVEL PUSH, PEOPLE. Bob and Purl say OKAY. Bitz says RIGHT. Bevel says PUSH! (GRUNTING) They all push. Bitz says THIS IS... HARD... WORK. Panting, Purl says AND WE CAN'T PUSH AND RIDE AT THE SAME TIME. Bevel says AW. I'M NEVER GOING TO HAVE MY CHANCE TO RIDE BLUE-YAH. (CRYING) Bob says SORRY, BEVEL. HOW ABOUT... WE GET AN ICE CREAM? Bevel says OH. Bitz says WE NEED TO THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE. Pop says POP, POP, POP. Bob drags Bevel by the hand to the ice cream shop. Bob says HELLO. Bitz looks at the giant colourful paper windmill standing in front of the merry go round. Bitz says HMM... AH! THE PINWHEEL! THAT'S IT! IT'S TIME FOR A BITZ BRAIN BLITZ. She puts on her engineering vision goggles. She says THE WIND PUSHES THE PINWHEEL AND MAKES IT GO ROUND AND ROUND. MAYBE WE COULD USE THE WIND TO MAKE THE MERRY-GO-ROUND GO ROUND, TOO. WE'LL JUST NEED TO PUT THE PINWHEEL ON ITS SIDE SO IT CAN TURN THE MERRY-GO-ROUND THE RIGHT WAY. THE WIND WILL PUSH THE PINWHEEL, AND THE PINWHEEL WILL TURN THE MERRY-GO-ROUND. A sketch of the process explained appears. She says AND THEN WE CAN RIDE IT! THAT'S IT! STEAM PINK STYLE! Purl says THAT SHOULD DO IT! The merry go round has the pinwheel on the top. Bevel says IS IT READY YET? IS IT READY YET? (GROANING) Bob says HMM. WHY WON'T IT GO, BITZ? Bitz says UH... THE WIND IS STRONG. BUT MAYBE IT NEEDS A LITTLE PUSH TO GET IT STARTED. COME ON, EVERYONE! They push while Bob watches. Bevel says IT'S WORKING! Bitz says YES, IT'S WORKING! Bevel says IT'S WORKING! (ALL CHEERING) ALRIGHT. THE BEVEL IS READY TO RIDE. They all enjoy a ride in the merry go round. Bevel says ALRIGHT! Bitz says COME ON, TWINKY PINKY! Bob says YEE-HAW! They say WHOO-HOO! Bevel sings I'M IN THE LEAD! I'M IN THE LEAD! Then, he says YOU CAN NEVER OVERTAKE THE BEVELMEISTER AND BLUE-YAH. (BEVEL LAUGHING) Much later, Bevel rides alone and says YAY! THE BEVEL COULD DO THIS FOREVER! WAHOO, YOO-HOO-HOO, YEAH! Bob says GLAD YOU'RE STILL LOVING IT, BEVEL! Bob says YEE-HAW! (all laughing) Back at the attic, Bitz blows the pinwheel attached to the top of the merry go round. Bitz says I THINK THE MERRY-GO-ROUND IS BETTER THIS WAY. Bob says ME, TOO. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT'S EVEN BETTER? Bitz says WHAT? Bob says NOW THAT BEVEL LIKES GOING ROUND AND ROUND, I CAN TEACH HIM TO LOVE GOING UP... AND DOWN. Bob tosses Bevel in the air and says UP AND DOWN, UP AND DOWN. (both laughing) (music plays) The end credits roll. Category:Transcripts